


you are the one

by nygmobs



Category: Clone High
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can’t believe i never wrote them before, fuck abe, kinda poemy at the beginning and the end, no beta we die like men, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: soft joanfk because i can.
Relationships: JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	you are the one

**Author's Note:**

> i love them your honour 
> 
> \- 
> 
> also this is most likely awful so like sorry lmao

have you ever been so in love with the wrong person for the longest time that you don't even know they're wrong for you, and that maybe just maybe the right person has been right in front of you the entire time?

it was like that for joan, beginning so in love with abe for forever, and him being into any girl with a nice set of tits, and just being obviously to her own feelings about him, or maybe he knew and he just didn't give a shit, and he only shows the slightest bit of feelings once she changes herself.. 

but not jack unexpectedly.. not him, he may have seemed liked some womanizing asshole, and okay maybe he was, but no you'd just have to get to know him and he wasn't all that bad like one would expect him to be.

and after the prom, they ended up together, joan didn't expect that, jack didn't either, it just happened, and it'd be the single best thing to happen ever, it would just take them a while to realise it.

—  
"jack?" joan says softly 

"mh" came the hummed response 

"thank you"

jfk turned to her so he was now looking at the girl, he tilts his head slightly a confused look on his face. "er.. for uh what exactly?" he asked her.

"for being with me... the real me ya know.. and for loving me for me, and not someone i'm not.. just thank you" she smiles at the jock softly.

jfk just nods soft tint on his cheeks, and he just stared at the girl for a moment, with complete love and devotion, he smiled back after a moment.

"er no uh problem joan.. and that er uh dick head abe has no er uh idea what he missed out on, and he's stupid for what he er did.. who you really are is the best you" 

she laughs softly at him and nods her head, "yeah i guess so.. i- i don't even know why i was into him in the first place.. maybe 'cause he was the first guy who i thought cared about me.." she pauses and laughs "i guess i was wrong though.." she frowns.

jack frowns at the girl's words, and he just moves closer to her and brings her into a tight embrace hoping to calm her down and bring some comfort to her. 

she hugs back just as tightly as him closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder letting out soft breaths. 

"at least i have you now.. someone who actually gives a shit," she tells him.

jfk pulls away from the hug and looks at joan for a moment, before bringing their lips together for a kiss, joan surprised by the sudden action stiffened but after a moment she had returned the gesture kissing him back as eagerly. they pull away after a moment and they just lay their foreheads on one another's just breathing softly.

jack sighs happily in content and lets out a whisperer, "i love you joan".

joan move so she was looking at him now, her face a light pink colour. they've never said that before, so jack now suddenly just saying this, is so confusing for joan.

"what?" she asks him "what'd you say?"

"i- er.. i uh.. i love you.." he says in a quiet voice "and er uh.. if you're not ready to say it ba-"

he was cut off by joans lips on his, as she kissed him with soft lips. 

she pulls away and looks at the boy happily, "i never in a million years thought i'd be saying this to anyone really and actually meaning it.. but jfk i love you too, with all my heart" 

jfk just grins at her "awe you er uh really mean it, babe?" 

she punched his shoulder slightly with a laugh "don't ruin the moment" and she smiles "but yeah i mean it" 

jack hugs her tightly again and she hugged back laying her head on his shoulder, and jack let a whispered "i knew it" 

and joan just hugs him as tight as she can never wanting to let the one person who actually cares about her like this go. so she just holds on to him as tight as she could, because he is and was the one.

—  
so yeah, they may have been in love, or what they thought was love with the wrong person for the longest time. but not anymore they knew what they had wasn't wrong. and what they had was actually pure love and not some 'crush' that would end up know where.

the right person was there right in front of them, they just had to look for it, and eventually, they would find it, and everything would end up okay and you'd end up with the person you didn't expect but the person you were always meant to be with.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll be updating my jfgogh series soon (hopefully) (:


End file.
